


어둠 속에 잠든 영혼

by WwwsBryce



Series: 어둠 속에 잠든 영혼 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 일을 바로잡기 위해선, 모든 것이 끝난 곳으로 되돌아가야 한다.





	어둠 속에 잠든 영혼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [souls set in darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087797) by [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh). 



 

 

누군가는 그를 위대한 사람이라고 말한다.

다른 이들은 그를 제국의 적이라고 말한다.

많은 사람들이 그를 고집불통 개자식이라고 말한다.

그러나 어느 누구도 크리스토퍼 파이크가 약속을 지키지 않는다고 말할 수는 없다.

함선은 우주의 어둠을 갈랐고, 그는 발 아래 바닥에 단단히 뿌리내리고 서서 어떤 말도, 어떤 움직임도 없었다. 그는 손가락으로 금속 상자를 세게 움켜쥔 채 눈앞의 별들을 응시했다. 파이크는 엄지손가락으로 상자의 귀퉁이를 문지르며, 그의 피부에 모서리가 눌리는 것을 느꼈다. 그건 그의 손가락에 자국을 남겼지만 상자를 비우고 나면 그 흔적을 지울 것이다. 혹은, 어쩌면 그 자국을 그대로 남겨둔 채 피부가 스스로 재생하기를 기다릴 수도 있을 것이다. 그를 둘러싼 나라다가 이상하고 침통한 자장가처럼 허밍했고, 그는 자비롭게도 그를 방해하지 않고 있는 크루들의 낮은 웅얼거림을 들을 수 있었다. 그는 자신이 무언가를ㅡ아니,  _누군가_ 를ㅡ보내줘야 한다는 것을 생각하고 체념하고 받아들일 시간이 필요했다. 그에게 아들과 같았던 사람을.

파이크는 흘깃 시선을 내렸고, 그렇게나 눈부시게 빛났던 제임스 T. 커크가 재로 줄어들어 상자 하나에 담겼다는 사실을 경외감에 차서 생각하며 낮게 웃었다. 그건 우스꽝스러운 동시에 슬펐지만, 적어도 무한한 에너지와 천재성으로 가득 찬 어린 남자가 어떻게 자라났는지 알고 있었기에 그는 평화를 찾았다. 비록 그는 짐을 구할 수 없었으나, 최소한 파이크는 짐이 언제나 속했던 곳으로 그를 데려와 줄 수는 있었다. “체콥,” 그는 갑작스럽게 말했고, 제 목소리에 깜짝 놀랐다.

어린 조종사가 고개를 돌렸다. “네 함장님?”

“도착예정시간이 어떻게 되지?” 그는 물었다. 체콥이 계기판을 다시 돌아보며 숫자들을 살폈다. 그의 머리카락은 길고 곱슬곱슬하게 자라, 그의 두피를 벗겨내려던 제국 장교가 남긴 긴 흉터를 감췄다. “저희는 중립 지역에서 대략 20분 떨어져있습니다.”

그는 한숨과 함께 고개를 끄덕였고, 체콥과 다른 조종사가 그들의 의무를 계속 다하도록 무심히 손을 흔들어 보였다. 그가 또 한번 그의 머릿속에서 길을 잃을 수 있게 말이다. 인간 제국은 허물어지고 있었다ㅡ마치 버려진 건물들처럼, 한번에 벽돌 하나씩, 무너져 내렸다. 그들은 리사에 근거지를 차렸지만, 그조차도 오래 버티지 못할 것이다. 반란군과 망명 신청자들이 거의 매일매일 델타 베가에 떼를 지어 속속 착륙했고, 싸울 준비가 되어있었다: 남자, 여자, 그리고 아이들까지. 그를 가장 놀라게 한 것은 제국 장교들이었다ㅡ어떤 이들은 낯익었고, 어떤 이들은 그렇지 않았다. 그들은 옳은 일을 하기 위해 동료들, 친구들, 그리고 가족을 배신할 만큼 의지가 강하고 현명했다. 그 점에 관해서라면 파이크는 아마도 맥코이에게 감사해야 할 것이다ㅡ그가 제국군의 가장 치명적인 함선을 파괴하기 위해 목숨을 바쳤으니 말이다.  _아니_ , 그는 생각했다,  _그는 그를 구하기 위해 그렇게 한 것이었어_.

아주 오랫동안 그는, 그의 짐의 얼굴과 이름을 가졌던 낯선 남자를 떠올리지 않았었다.  _ISS 엔터프라이즈_ 가 파괴된 밤 이후부터 말이다. 아니, 그건 거짓말이다. 그도 알고 있다. 파이크는 바로 이 브릿지에 서서, 거의 똑같은 이 위치에서, 콤링크로 맥코이와 대화했던 것을 기억한다.

_그에게 시간이 얼마나 남았습니까?_

_십 분도 남지 않았네._

_크리스, 난 그를 집으로 돌려보낼 겁니다. 당신에게 그러겠다고 말했었고, 그렇게 할겁니다._

그는 내장 깊숙한 곳에서부터 올라오던 끔찍한 두려움을 기억한다ㅡ그를 갉아먹는 공포와 슬픔의 감각을. 그의 짐이 정말로 존재했음을 증명하는 마지막 한 사람마저 잃게 될 것이라는 걸 알았기에.

_확실한가?_

_확실합니다._

_그를 자네에게 데려와 주겠네._

그리고는, 마치 그의 짐처럼, 맥코이는 죽었다. 파이크와 그의 크루들은  _엔터프라이즈_ 가 폭발하고 갈갈이 찢겨 조각나는 것을 지켜봤고, 스코티는 짐을 실은 셔틀이 전자기장해를 통과하는 것을 추적했다. 파이크는 제 감정에 질식할 것만 같았었고, 미친 스코틀랜드인은 그에게 다른 짐이 해냈다는 것을 말해줬다ㅡ그가 이곳을 영원히 떠나 그가 속한 곳으로 돌아갔다고 말이다. 마음 깊은 곳에서 그는 다른 짐이 집으로 무사히 돌아갔다는 것을 알고 있었다. 어쩌면 한동안은 발버둥치고 비명을 질렀겠지만, 결국에는 그의 인생으로 돌아가게 될 것이라고 말이다. 그가 _그의_  짐과 조금이라도 닮았다면, 그는 소매 끝에 이 모든 기억들을 간직할 것이다. 어쩌면 그의 크루들은 그 의기양양한 겉모습과 미소 아래에 금이 간 것을 보게 될지도 모른다. 혹은 어쩌면 이 짐은 그것을 꽁꽁 감추고, 결국 모든 것을 잊게 될 때까지 아래로 아래로 밀어낼지도 모른다. 혹은 어쩌면, 정말로 어쩌면, 파이크가 들어보기만 했던 다른 본즈가 그의 공포를 달래줄 위안이 되어, 짐을 다시 온전하게 만들어줄지도 모른다.

그와 다른 짐이 어떻게 헤어졌는지를 생각하자, 그의 손가락이 상자를 초조하게 두드렸다. 파이크는 자신이 낯선 남자를 포옹하고, 그 익숙한 몸을 품 안에 감싸 마지막으로 한번 더 그를 꼭 껴안을 만큼 빠르게 움직이지 않았던 것을 저주했다. 그의 머릿속 작은 목소리가 이 짐은 그의 짐이 아니라고 이야기했지만, 파이크는 그가 아들처럼 사랑했던 어린 남자를 돌려받고 싶었다. 아주 잠깐 동안은. 그러나 그는 그의 짐이 아니었다. 그의 짐은 말을 잘 들었지만ㅡ듣고 싶지 않을 때조차도ㅡ이 짐은 그러지 않았다. 그는 독립적이고, 사람들과의 접촉을 좋아하고, 파이크는 그의 짐이 바로 이렇게 자라나기를 바랐었다. 다만 파이크는, 스팍이 그를 살해하지 않았더라면 그 새파란 눈의 꼬맹이가 어떻게 성장했을지 자신이 볼 준비가 되어있지 않았다는 것을 깨달았다. 그래서 그는 짐을 밀어냈고, 그의 마음을 배신할 수 있는 기회를 놓치지 않고 그를 더욱 밀어냈다. 파이크의 도피에 낯선 남자가 바스러지는 것을 지켜보는 건 아팠다. 그는 그의 대응체가 죽었고 낯선 남자가 거기에 얼마나 비통해하는지를 알고 있었다. 그걸 알고 있었음에도 그는 그 상처에ㅡ여전히 벌어져 피 흘리는 그 상처에ㅡ망설임 없이 소금을 끼얹었고 제국만큼이나 어둡고 무신경한 사람이 되어버렸다.

“Sir,” 스코티가 말했다.

파이크는 눈을 깜빡였고 상자를 세게 움켜쥐었다. “그래 몽티,” 그는 말했다.

“도착했습니다,” 스코틀랜드인이 말했다.

파이크는 고개를 끄덕였고, 그의 심장이 가슴 속에서 마구 뛰었다. 그는 창가로 돌아서서 여전히 떠다니는  _엔터프라이즈_ 의 잔해들을 보았다. 쓸모 없는 금속 조각들과 그 주변을 둘러싼 먼지 입자들이 어우러져, 진공 속에서 섬뜩한 춤을 추고 있었다. “함께 가세,” 파이크가 스코티에게 중얼거렸다. 그들은 나라다의 미로를 나란히 걸었다. 그들의 발소리가 대화를 대신했다.

어떤 사람들은 파이크에게 이 스코틀랜드인을 믿는 것은 미친 짓이라고 말했다. 그가 어디로 튈지 알 수 없는 사람이라고 말이다. 그러나 결국에는, 그는 좋은 사람이고 함장이 신뢰할 수 있는 사람이다. “에어록은 이쪽입니다, sir,” 스코티가 트랜스포터 룸 근처의 복도를 가리키며 말했다. 그는 스코틀랜드인이 에어록 앞에 멈춰 설 때까지 아무 말 없이 뒤를 따랐다. 파이크는 남자의 얼굴에 떠오른 동정을 보았다. 스코티는 상자에 대해 묻지 않았다. 그저 인내심을 갖고 기다렸다.

“그에게 짐을 데려와 주겠다고 말했었네,” 파이크가 손에 들린 상자를 들어 보이며 말했다.

스코티는 고개를 끄덕였다. “궁금해하고 있었습니다,” 그는 머리에서 모자를 벗으며 시인했다. “여기까지 오면서 말이에요. 유해를 뿌리기에는 좀 이상하다고 생각했거든요…이런 곳에다가는.”

“그렇게 생각하겠지만, 사실 그렇지 않다네,” 파이크가 무미건조한 목소리로 대답했다.

스코티는 그저 어깨를 으쓱했고, 에어록의 버튼을 눌러 투명한 튜브를 열었다. 그는 파이크가 상자를 열어 유해를 조심스럽게 튜브 안으로 넣는 것을 지켜봤다. 파이크는 튜브가 닫히고 벽으로 돌아가는 것을 응시했다. “우리 모두가 결국 우주의 먼지로 만들어지지 않았는가,” 그는 버튼을 눌러 유해를 우주에 풀어놓으며 조용히 말했다.

더 이상 할 수 있는 말은 없었다. 그저 희망만이 남았다.

네 명의 젊은 남자들이 어둠 속에서 한줄기 평화를 되찾길 바라는 희망.

 

 

* * *

 

 

봄이었고, 황금빛 들판이 마치 태양처럼 눈부시게 빛났다.

그는 그가 기억하는 것보다 더 새파란 하늘 아래를 정처 없이 걷고 있었다: 구름 한 점 없는, 그를 따뜻하게 맞이하는 완벽한 하늘색. 그는 맨 발 아래로 땅을 느낄 수 있었다. 풀잎이 그의 청바지를 스치는 부드러운 소리가 들렸고 그가 움직일 때마다 자연이 재잘거렸다. 그건 따뜻했고, 그가 기억하는 것보다도 훨씬 따뜻했지만 불쾌하진 않았다. 아이오와의 아늑한 오후였고, 여기에 온 게 얼마나 오랜만인지 몰랐다. 솔직히 말해 그는 이게 너무나 그리웠지만, 감히 그 그리움을 헤아리지도 못했었다. 이제 그는 이곳에 있고, 그건 마치…

…마치  _집에_  온 것 같았다.

서두를 이유가 없었으므로, 그는 나른하게 그의 길을 계속 걸었다. 태양이 머리 위에 걸려 그의 몸을 따뜻하게 감쌌고 그는 낯익은 주변을 감상했다. 결국에 그는 찾던 것을 발견했다…정말로  _평생 동안_  찾던 것을. 아니, 찾던 것이 아니라, 찾던 사람이었다.

남자는 긴 팔다리를 담요 위에 쭉 뻗고 누워, 키 큰 풀 뒤에 반쯤 숨어있었다. 주근깨가 흩뿌려진 구리빛 피부, 검은 머리카락, 녹색에서 갈색에서 황금빛에서 다시 녹색으로 변하는 헤이즐 눈동자. 셔틀에서 그들이 처음 만난 그 순간부터 그를 언제나 매료시켰던 바로 그 눈동자였다. 그게 그의 첫인상이었고(셔틀과 우주, 질병들에 대해 큰소리로 불평하는 남자의 바리톤을 빼놓자면), 마지막 인상은 확실히 아니었다.

그는 눈을 감고 있는 남자의 앞에 섰다. 남자의 통통한 입술에 만족스러운 미소가 있었고 그는 자신이 다가 온 것을 알아차리지 못한 것 같았다. 남자는 그가 본 그 어느 때보다도 편안한 모습이었다. 그는 조금 더 가까이 다가갔고, 그의 그림자가 남자의 얼굴 위로 떨어졌다. 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨리더니 깜빡였고 빛 속에서 반짝이는 에메랄드처럼 그를 응시했다. “네가 태양을 가렸잖아,” 남자가 팔꿈치로 몸을 일으키며 남부 특유의 느릿한 말투로 말했다.

그는 웃음을 터뜨렸고 어깨를 으쓱했다. “미안,” 그는 말했다. 그는 고개를 기울였고, 남자에게 시선을 고정해, 그의 모습을 눈에 담았다. 그들이 서로를 마주한 것은 너무나 오랜만이었지만, 남자는 거의 하나도 변하지 않았다. 이 남자의 모든 것이 그의 심장을 떨리게 만들었고, 이 아름다운 생명체가 그에게 정말로 관심을 준다는 걸 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 그의 호흡이 꺾였다. “옆에 앉아도 될까?” 그는 마침내 삐뚜름하게 웃으며 물었다.

남자는 고개를 끄덕였고, 옆자리를 비워주며 손바닥으로 담요를 톡톡 두드렸다. 그는 편안하게 자리를 잡았고, 그의 팔이 남자의 따뜻한 피부를 스쳤다. 그들의 눈이 마주쳤다ㅡ밝은 청색과 헤이즐이. 그들은 수줍게 미소 지었고, 남자가 한 팔을ㅡ굳건하고 따뜻한 한 팔을ㅡ그의 어깨에 둘렀다. 그는 관자놀이에 입술이 닿는 것을 느꼈고 그 감각에 몸을 맡겼다. “한참 기다렸어?” 그는 남자의 손가락에 제 손가락을 엮으며 물었다.

“아니,” 남자는 깍지 낀 손을 꼭 움켜쥐며 말했다. “넌 딱 맞게 도착했어.”

 

 

 


End file.
